Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Olivia was a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening Bio a shy, introverted caravan dancer who goes above and beyond to help others. despite her stage fright, she is unparalleled in her craft and has admirers around the world. the most mesmerising singer. born on august 20th. inigo was olivia's son Profile Olivia is a dancer who travels across the continent in a theatre troupe. In the past during one of Olivia's performances, a noble man was smitten by her and plotted to kidnap and marry her. However, Basilio stepped in and prevented this and Olivia has been grateful to him ever since. She can have a son named Inigo, provided she does marry. She will also be Lucina's mother if she marries Chrom, or Morgan's mother if she marries the Avatar. Olivia first appears in Chapter 10 after Chrom and company successfully defeat Mustafa and leads them back to Ferox. Before the battle Olivia encounters Mustafa. Even though he finds out that she is there to help Chrom and his army, he decides to let her go. After Mustafa falls, Olivia arrives on the scene to escort the Shepherds to the carriages back to Ferox. At Ferox, after Chrom finds his new resolve to fight Gangrel, Olivia volunteers to aid his cause by dancing for them. Basilio notes that her dances invigorates the spirits of troops, causing them to work twice as hard. Chrom happily accepts Olivia's offers and she joins Chrom in his final battle with Gangrel, and his future adventures. If Chrom decides to marry Olivia at the end of the Chapter 11, she becomes his wife during the two years between Chapter 11 and Chapter 12, thus making her the queen of Ylisse. During those two years, she also will give birth to a daughter named Lucina. At the end of Chapter 13, Olivia will be weeping as Chrom talks to "Marth". After the two talk, Chrom tells Olivia about their future child, Lucina. Then discovering that "Marth" is really a future version of Lucina and the two share a tender moment. After the war, if she is unmarried, Olivia's stage fright never faded, but her dances accompanied with her shy blush became legendary as she traveled throughout the world. In Paralogue 6, Olivia joins the Shepherds when they go to help quell some bandits terrorizing a few villages near the Great Gate. Upon arrival, Olivia comes into contact with a young boy who had been helping to fight off the bandits. The boy, Inigo, is surprised by her sudden appearance which equally surprises her. Though the boy brushes her off, Olivia notices that Inigo seemed to be just as shy as her, making it easier for her to talk to him. After the battle, Inigo approaches her again and calls her by name, even though Olivia does not remember ever encountering him. Though Inigo has a hard time explaining it to her, after showing her the ring on his hand, Olivia realizes that Inigo is her future son. After slipping a comment that he is aspiring to be a dancer, Olivia shows great interest in his skills, but he is too embarrassed to show her. Likewise Olivia is too embarrassed to show him her dancing, but nevertheless, is happy to meet her future son. Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Parents Category:Supporters